


tres chique

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, literally why do they not have supports, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: hilda asks dorothea for fashion advice. (i'm asking for a friend. promise. no favors.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	tres chique

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** choose a pair without supports/ambiguous ending. 200-500 words. -- from the TWDITD shenanigans in (as always, it seems) the felannie discord
> 
> a shame. a true shame that we don’t have more hilda supports.

As always, Dorothea hears the clack of Hilda’s heels before her actual voice.

“Oh, Dori…” Hilda sings, behind her. “Looking as fashionable as ever, aren’t you?”

Dorothea gives her a polite smile, turning around. “What do you need my assistance for today?”

Hilda simply ignores her bluntness, taking both of her hands. “Maroon… this color is so nice on your nails. Such a sophisticated and regal color fit for a woman of prestige like yourself!” She taps on Dorothea’s left fourth finger. “Still no suitors?”

Hilda knows exactly how to get Dorothea to talk — and even while recognizing this, Dorothea chooses to indulge herself in willing conversation.

“None of humankind’s candidates have yet proven themselves worthy,” she tells Hilda. “It seems no one is interested at all in my intellect, solely focused on my youth, beauty, or voice.”

“A true shame,” Hilda agrees. “You have so much beyond the surface! I personally admire your natural generosity and kindness. You always offer great advice — you’ve provided me many words of wisdom that’s gotten me out of sticky situations!”

“I’m glad you think so, Hilda,” Dorothea says, placing a hand on Hilda’s shoulder. “Now how can I best provide my so-stated ‘natural generosity and kindness’ for you today?”

“Honestly I really don’t need any favors from you today,” Hilda says, shrugging her hand off. “I just need someone to commiserate with. I’m having real trouble helping outfit someone, and out of everyone here, I thought you would most understand my frustrations as a fashionista yourself.”

From the twinkle in Hilda’s eyes, Dorothea can tell that Hilda knows Dorothea isn’t buying her shit talk, but that she still wants Dorothea to play anyway. This, at very least, Dorothea will entertain.

“Oh my, fashion trouble? Of what kind?”

“Nothing completely unsalvageable! I’ve been helping our poor classmate as much as possible! Unfortunately, things are not coming together, and everything is still a disaster, even after an entire afternoon! I’m also horrible with eyeliner, and I think our dear friend needs some to pull off a look!”

“Well if it’s _really so bad_ , then I _must_ go and see this,” Dorothea concludes.

At this, Hilda steps forward, looping arms with her. “You absolutely _must_ ,” she tells her with a wide smile.

She skips Dorothea to her room, swinging the door open and pulling her in. Once inside, Dorothea is met by a figure in black shorts and red stockings.

“Oh hey, Dorothea,” Claude greets her. He turns, stumbling in his black heels.

She blinks. “What are you trying to do?”

“Dressing like Edelgard,” he replies, as if obvious. He winks. “Professor’s advice.”

“Since you know Edie so well, we thought your expertise would be perfect!” Hilda adds.

Claude peers down at the blouse stretched over his body. “Hubert is definitely murdering me when he sees two Edelgards, isn’t he?”

Dorothea smiles, looking Claude up and down. “Oh, when I’m done with you, Hubert won’t even be able to tell which one to kill.”


End file.
